


happy harmodays

by frangipanejauregui



Series: five gays in a band (ot5 pairings) [3]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Mistletoe, Multi, Normally, Other, Snowball Fight, ashren, caminah, halren, halsren, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipanejauregui/pseuds/frangipanejauregui
Summary: five gays in a band live in the same house. christmas ensues.





	happy harmodays

“AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” a shriek was heard from down the hall. But that wasn’t uncommon. After all, this was the Fifth Harmony house, and when five (suspected) queers who happened to be in a band together lived in the same 1000-ish square feet, Dinah Jane knew that things could get pretty crazy. 

Take this for instance. The source of the screaming (and most of the other screaming that happened in the apartment, to be honest) was Camila Cabello, who happened to be Dinah’s very bestest friend in the whole world, and who also happened to be hoofing it down the hallway, garlanded in blinking, multicolored Christmas lights and yelling at the top of her lungs. She was closely followed by the comically tiny mom friend of the group, Ally Brooke, for reasons unknown to Dinah as of late. A loose strand of bulbs skittered along behind her like a tail, with a battery pack bumping along at the end. As it passed, it nearly tripped a sleepy and irritable Lauren as she wandered down the hall, carrying a bowl of soggy Lucky Charms.

 _Do I have to do everything by myself?_ wondered Dinah, before stepping into the midst of the battle and catching her small Cuban friend by the waistband of her banana-print flannel jammie pants. Camila screeched again and leaped into the taller girl’s arms bridal style, a few lights tangling in Dinah’s caramel hair and others poking into her torso in various places.

“Chinaaaa,” Camila whined, tucking her nose into Dinah’s neck and kicking her fuzzy-socked feet wildly. “Ally’s chasing me.”

“Um, I noticed,” Dinah said sarcastically, fending an angry Ally off with one bare foot. “What on Earth did you do this time?”

“She stole my Christmas lights and rubbed her body all over them!” cried Ally, yanking on Camila’s tail of bulbs. Camila promptly tucked and rolled out of Dinah’s arms, thumping to the carpet. Dinah heard Normani call from down the hall something about it being “too early for this shit”, and in the corner of Dinah’s vision, Lauren nodded enthusiastically, the most movement she had shown all morning.

Ally tugged the strands of lights off of Camila, who tumbled perilously close to the flickering fireplace before Dinah caught her hand and helped her up. Camila stumbled into her arms, eyes unfocused from being spun so many times. Ally looked ready to lecture, but she seemed to notice how low the fire was getting and promptly ran to get the poker.

“You’re welcome, boo,” Dinah said, twirling a strand of Camila’s chocolate hair. 

Camila grinned widely. “Thank you,” she admitted. “I was in trouble there.” She dragged her tall friend over to the couch and nestled into her side as they sat down.

“You’re really cuddly today,” remarked Dinah. She casually put an arm around Camila’s shoulder, feigning coolness when, in fact, her every nerve was thrumming with adrenaline. 

Camila pulled a blanket over the two of them and pressed her lips to Dinah’s ear, and Dinah had to refrain from screaming like Normani when someone ate her leftovers. It wasn’t like she didn’t do it all the time, and Dinah tried to tell herself that there was nothing special about the gesture. Camila’s head dropped to Dinah’s upper arm. “Hey, I’m always cuddly,” Camila pouted into Dinah’s shoulder. “Or at least I try to be, with you.”

Ally walked in, pointing a metal poker at them. “Sinful.” She walked over to the fireplace and started prodding the glowing logs.

“Hah, gay,” called Lauren from the kitchen island, slurping a spoonful of colorful marshmallow-dyed milk. “Get a fucking room, homos.”

“You’re one to fucking talk, Miss Whipped M. Jauregui,” Camila shot back sharply, ignoring Ally’s call of ‘language!’. “I can’t go anywhere in this apartment without seeing you sticking your tongue down Halsey’s throat.” The abrupt change of tone was weird. Normally the small Latina took accusations of lesbianism for her snuggly nature with a grain of salt and just laughed it all off, but now she seemed weirdly pissed.

There was a beat of silence from Lauren, and then she said quietly, with a note of hurt in her voice, “Her name’s Ashley.” She set down her bowl with a sharp clunk and stalked away to her room, slamming the door. Ally shot Camila a disapproving glance and left the room, probably going to get more decorations.

Camila looked to Dinah guiltily, hoping for justification, but found none. “That was kinda harsh, Walz,” Dinah admitted. “You know she’s still hurting over her. What was that all about, anyways?”

“I dunno. I just got so, so angry, and-” Camila paused for a moment. “Dinah, do- d’you think I might be gay?”

The question was a punch in the gut to Dinah, so plaintive and afraid. As if Dinah would draw away from her best friend just for those words. As if being gay was something to be feared, when in fact Dinah asked herself the same question whenever Camila touched her. “Mila,” Dinah started carefully. “you can be whatever you want. Whatever you feel. You could identify as straight or gay or bi or trans or whatever, but I’ll support you no matter what. I love you.” Camila looked up at her, brown eyes filling with tears of gratitude at the simple statement, and threw her arms around Dinah. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” muttered Dinah. “Don’t get too sappy, loser.”

Camila cracked up, the gesture causing tears to break free and stream down her cheeks. “There’s Dinah,” she joked, sniffling. “I was worried you’d been kidnapped by evil brain-sucking aliens who sucked out your brains and made you nice.”

“That’s awfully specific.” Dinah observed.

“I’m a specific kinda girl.”

“Hey, Specific Girl,” Dinah cocked a thumb toward Lauren’s door. “There’s someone you should apologize to.”

\---

After Camila had apologized to Lauren, let her borrow some tissues, and fed her several sliced cubes of banana, Lauren wiped her eyes, girled up, and called Ally and Normani to her room. They walked in, Mani with a towel around her head from her shower and Ally with several Christmas baubles hooked around her fingers for safekeeping, fussing about a stain on Normani’s pajama pants (although Lauren knew that it was just an excuse to touch Mani’s ass).

“A’ight, listen up, nerds,” Lauren commanded, getting straight (bi?) to her point. “Who else has seen the gay vibes between Camila and Dinah?”

The two of them raised their hands immediately. 

“Good.” Lauren turned to her whiteboard wall and erased some weird doodles that she and Camila had drawn in a game of Scribble. “I’ve called you two here to remedy this obvious case of infatuation.” She wrote CAMINAH in big, purple letters and underlined it twice.

Normani raised her hand. “Did you come up with that?”

“It was the fans. Anyways,” Lauren continued. “Anyone got any ideas?”

Normani shook her head. They were silent for a moment, and then Ally piped up, “Only the obvious.” Lauren and Mani looked at her, perplexed.

Ally made an _uh, duh_ face. “It’s the holidays.” More confused gazes from the other girls.

“Are y’all serious?” Ally reached into her back pocket and pulled out a rumpled bundle of leaves. Normani’s eyes widened and she snatched it out of Ally’s hands, holding it up to the light.

“Mistletoe,” Lauren and Normani breathed in unison.

And, so, the plan was set.

\---

Dinah opened the door and stepped into the house, stamping a weak snow off of her boots that had fallen while she was out. Since no one wanted to drive the Jaguar, Lauren’s beat-up blue ‘05 Honda Civic decorated with more than a handful of dents and a ‘love is love’ bumper sticker (except Dinah, and, of course, Lauren herself), Dinah was the one who ended up doing most of the shopping.

She hung the car keys on the hook (Lauren was notorious for losing them, so Ally’s OCD ass had put a Command strip right next to the door) and set a few bags of groceries on the table, which included holiday essentials like take-and-bake Pillsbury cookies stamped with little trees, more strings of Christmas lights for Ally to hang in various places, eggnog (Dinah, Lauren, Normani and Ally all hated it with a burning passion, but Camila loved it so Dinah had gotten her a carton as a surprise), sparkling apple cider, hot chocolate packets, a stack of rented holiday movies, and mini marshmallows. As a bonus, Dinah had picked out some funny Christmas sweaters for the girls: one reading “where my ho’s at” with a picture of Snoop Dogg wearing a Santa hat (for Normani), “all the jingle ladies” (for herself), “don we now our gay apparel” with a rainbow (for Lauren), “I’m not short, I’m just a tall elf” (for Ally), and “let’s get lit” with strings of multicolored lights (for Camila). The girls heard the door open and came running in to see what goodies Dinah had.

Lauren almost started crying when she saw the sweaters, clutching hers to her chest. Camila ran in and grabbed the carton of eggnog, squealing. Lauren made gag-me face at her excitement, and Camila made a pouring motion and pointed at Lauren. Ally immediately began pulling the lights out of the boxes, muttering about where she was going to hang them, and Normani shoved a fistful of pink mini marshmallows into her mouth.

As the girls looked over what Dinah had bought, Dinah herself was focused on her surroundings. In the few hours that she was gone, Ally had put up several strands of lights, pine garlands hung with baubles, little trinkets such as her collection of snow globes from every city they had visited on tour and different angel figurines, and a little nativity scene on the front table. She picked up the little baby Jesus and turned him over in her fingers, feeling the carved wood. She smiled ruefully, overcome by a sadness she couldn’t recognize.

Later, the girls settled down to watch Home Alone, but when Camila cuddled up to her side, Dinah carefully extricated herself and excused herself to the kitchen. She was going to get all gay, and since Camila was questioning, she needed her totally sane best friend Dinah, not Pine-ah. 

As she leaned against the doorway, rubbing her face tiredly, a voice came from behind her. “Hey.”

Dinah turned to see the warm, worried brown eyes of her small best friend. She smiled slowly. Of course Camila would come to see if she was okay. “Hey.”

“You alright, Cheechee?” Camila stepped forward a little so she was in the doorway facing Dinah. She placed a hand on her shoulder, and Dinah had to contain a shudder. “You’ve seemed weird all day.”

“Nothing. It’s- it’s nothing.” Dinah avoided Camila’s soft gaze, because she knew that if their eyes met, Camila would know everything. She was way too good at reading Dinah’s expressions. It came from being inseparable.

Out of the corner of Dinah’s eye, she saw Camila glance up in exasperation and gasp slightly. When she spoke again, her voice was trembling. “Dinah, look.”

Dinah obeyed, and when she saw what Camila was looking at, her heart stopped. Anxiety flooded her chest. 

“Of course that scheming little dwarf would hang some,“ she spat. She tended to use anger to cover up how nervous she was on the inside. Camila knew that, but she was too busy staring, frozen, at the tiny, innocent-seeming bundle of leaves and white berries.

Camila broke out of her trance and looked up at Dinah. The thing was, Dinah was fully prepared to just give Camila a quick kiss on the cheek, but the reading-faces thing went both ways. Camila knew Dinah’s expressions better than anyone in the world, and vice versa. So that was why all of Dinah’s thoughts evaporated when she saw Camila’s wide eyes. And her control was gone like a fall leaf in the Los Angeles wind.

The kiss was nothing more than a peck at first, but her touch was so intoxicating that Dinah wanted more. Dinah pulled her closer until they were fit against each other like matching puzzle pieces, hands slipping down to rest at her hips as Camila’s lips parted slightly. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and it seemed to reach the surface of her skin and create little sparks wherever Camila’s fingers brushed. She could taste the curve of Camila’s lips… why was she smiling? Dinah looked down to see that the only reason Camila could reach her was by standing on her tip-toes. Dinah smiled too, and Camila giggled against Dinah’s lips. The only thing more beautiful than Camila smiling, Dinah decided, was tasting Camila’s smile against her own. It was slow, a little awkward, and absolutely, positively perfect.

Dinah realized that, while Camila’s laugh mingled with her own, she could hear whispers and giggles in the background. She broke away from Camila for a split second to see Ally, Normani, and Lauren huddled together and watching, cheesing like total perverts, the movie forgotten in the den.

“Why, you little-” Dinah launched herself at them. The three girls scattered, hollering, but Camila grabbed her hand, pulling her back. She tucked her head into Dinah’s shoulder and slid her hands around Dinah’s waist, shaking with laughter, and Dinah felt all her anger drain out through her feet. She placed a kiss on Camila’s head, a warm feeling swelling in her chest.

“That’s GAY!” Ally, Normani, and Lauren yelled in unison.

“No shit, Sherlock!” Camila called back. Dinah made a shooing motion and they slowly cleared out, although Dinah could hear them talking quietly around the corner.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you, Camila?” Dinah said. 

Camila scrunched up her face. “I dunno. A long time?” She quirked an eyebrow. “Who wouldn’t?” Dinah smacked her shoulder.

“For the record, I wanted to kiss you too.” Camila said, looking down at the ground, her cheeks slowly turning red.

“No need to be embarrassed, Chanch,” Dinah said, pulling her closer. Camila’s chin rested on Dinah’s shoulder. “Now you can kiss me whenever you want.”

“That wasn’t a one time thing?” Camila looked up, shocked. But in a good way. “It wasn’t… like, a friend kiss?”

“Friend kiss?” Dinah snorted. “Did we even have the same kiss? That was definitely a ‘more-than-friends’ kiss.”

Camila actually leaped into the air, squealing with delight. Then she stopped jumping and her eyebrows narrowed in worry. “But... can we still be best friends? That kiss?”

Dinah cracked up and squeezed her shoulder. “Mila, the word you're looking for is 'girlfriends'.” 

"Can we be that, then? Girlfriends?" Camila asked hopefully.

"Are you trying to say you like me?" Dinah wheedled. 

"Maybe." Camila waggled her eyebrows, then sighed. "Oh, Lord, this is a trainwreck, I don't even-"

Dinah cut her off. "I like you too, Camila."

Camila’s face broke into a grin, and it was the best Christmas present Dinah could have asked for.


End file.
